


Way To Fall (In Love)

by Numbuh1367



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Basically Heavy Petting in Chapter 6, Bullying, Game Universe is set between the end of Peace Walker and the beginning of Ground Zeroes, Homophobic Language, Kinda Self-Inserty, M/M, Main Story is set in Real Life, THAT kind of story, With occasional delving into a Game Universe, you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numbuh1367/pseuds/Numbuh1367
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is having trouble at school and is bullied almost every day. He finds himself in a situation where he could change that. Mostly Peace Walker-centric, deals with bullying and homophobia. Just a little something to vent frustration into for me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

Crouched down, I started very slowly moving towards a hole in the wall, the decaying ruins around me not doing much to conceal my footsteps. I keep my weapon, A MK. 22 "Hush Puppy", pointed in front of me at the ready. Unfortunately the suppressor for the pistol had broken a while back after one too many tranquilizer rounds had been fired, so I would only be able to use it in a life-or-death situation, or else risk giving up my position to the enemy.

I round the corner, scanning the environment with my one good eye, before moving on. I continued on the small path through the Costa Rican jungle, wondering to myself about the mess of things back on Mother Base, some of the men had been complaining about the state of the food that Mess Hall had been giving out. " _I should keep my eye out for some better cooks on recruitment runs._ " I think to myself.

"Huh!?"

Shit, I've been seen! I should've been paying more attention!   
I stand to full height and start to sprint away from the soldier that had spotted me, my bandanna flapping in the wind as I run.

"Enemy sighted! Requesting backup!"

"Damn!" I audibly curse, willing myself to run even faster.  
I start to hear rifle fire from behind me, coming in short bursts to keep accuracy high.

I reach a bridge before I see them. Large, heavily armored, brutes coming from the other side.  
I was trapped!  
I raised my pistol and fired a shot at the squad leader, the tranq round harmlessly bouncing off his thick helmet. He raises his M16 and does the same to me, with considerably more effective results as one of the rounds enters my left thigh.

The pain is excruciating, but I fight though it, looking for an opportunity to get out of this mess.  
I quickly turn around, desperately hoping the route back into the jungle would be clear, but instead finding more heavily armed soldiers.

They start to raise their rifles to take the shot as I see only one alternative to maybe get out alive.

I quickly turn to the side and hurdle the safety ropes of the bridge, feeling a vague sense of nostalgia as I plummet towards the rushing river below.

It was faint, but I could almost hear Kaz's voice in my ear.

 "Snake? What's wrong? Snake!? Snaaaaaaaaake!!!"

* * *

 

I woke with a start, the faint glimmers of early morning sunlight shining through the window.  
I quickly reached up and felt around my face.

No eyepatch, No bandanna, No stubble.

I sighed in relief before flopping down on my pillow again, hoping to catch a little more rest before-

"Beep-beep, beep-beep, beep-beep."

I sigh deeply before getting up and silencing my alarm clock before starting my morning routine.  
I get up and strip out of my nightwear of a tank-top and boxer shorts before slipping on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Then I brush my teeth, as I do this, I look in the mirror of my bathroom and see myself staring back. A rather scrawny 15 year old with messy hair and a sour look staring at me from the reflective material.

Unfortunately, no. I am not Big Boss. I didn't kill The Boss to earn my title, I didn't thwart the San Hieronymo Takeover, and I didn't stop Peace Walker and create Militaires Sans Frontières.

No, I am James, just a depressed teenager on my way to high school.

And disappointingly, absolutely nothing else.


	2. Most Definitely Not Big Boss

It was currently 6:02 A.M. on December 12th, 2014. I walked down the stairs of my house and entered the kitchen, most of my family hadn't awoken yet due to having later starts in their day.

I slowly started to prepare myself a breakfast as I waited for the clock to reach the window of when the bus would most likely arrive. I yawned deeply, wishing I had been able to get a few more hours of sleep before I had decided to hurl myself off of a bridge into a Costa Rican river rapids.

I glanced at the clock again and saw that it would be time to leave soon. I grabbed my backpack and coat and headed out the door to my bus stop.

The air was cool and thin, trademark for the local winter. Accompanying the cold air was a fine layer of snow on the ground. Almost tall enough for the schools to call a snow day, but I wasn't  _that_ lucky.

I put my hood up in a desperate attempt to keep some of the warmth inside my body as the school bus rounded the corner

* * *

The bus doors swung open as I piled into the half full bus. Looking around, I decided that a quiet backseat would be best for me today so I could be alone with my thoughts.

In fact, I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't have time to notice the foot that abruptly jutted out as I made my way to the back of the bus.

I desperately flailed around trying to catch myself, but to no avail. My head slammed into the floor of the bus as the students around me erupted into a fit of laughter. I got up and quickly searched out my would-be assailant, but I couldn't pick out who had tripped me.

I sullenly made my way to the back and sat down heavily before noticing my lip felt oddly wet. I wiped away the liquid with my hand only to find out that the liquid was blood. The fall had given me a nosebleed.

With a deep sigh, I pressed my sleeve against my nose and tipped my head back, hoping to stop the blood flow before it got too messy.

"Today is going to be long isn't it?"

* * *

 

The day had been long, far too long in my opinion. For starters, I had managed to be tripped on the way  _out_ of the bus as well, starting the well of blood I had just stopped to start gushing up again.

Then in homeroom, I had found my homework missing from my backpack, even though I had made sure to put it in before leaving the house, meaning I had to do it again if I didn't want trouble.

Then in Science, someone "accidentally " set fire to my coat, meaning I had to face the cold snow in only a t-shirt.

In Math, someone threw my calculator on the ground, meaning I had to go through the lesson almost blind.

Unfortunately, in recounting these events, it had caused yet another attack, in which i was picked up and thrown into mud. Cold, snowy, slush-mud. Without a jacket.

I. Was. Done.

I jumped up from the cold mud and whirled around to see who had pushed me. Unlike the bus, though, this time I saw him.

He was a large kid for his age, most likely bulk built up for sports. He was wearing a red pullover hoodie, that to it's credit, looked very warm. Well, warmer than my mud-caked clothes at any rate.

"And just what the fuck was that for?" I demanded. The jerk just sort of smirked at me.

"What do you think it was for? I'm doing this place a favor, people won't have to look at your faggot face with all that mud on it." He sneered. I didn't care anymore at that point. The day had been building up to that point and I had taken all I had taken all I could stand. I had endured 4 hours of bullshit just to find out that it was because I was gay. So I did the only thing my mind would let me do at that point.

I punched him. 

I punched him as hard as I could, but I quickly found that it had been a mistake, as he had come back with a vengeance, throwing punch after punch at me as I found no way to defend myself from the barrage. I blacked out.

* * *

 

I came to about an hour later to someone carrying me to the nurse's office. I didn't care who the person was at this point, I was just glad to be out of the cold. As I was being laid down on the makeshift hospital bed in the nurse's office I was able to finally see my savior from the cold.

He was a little taller than me and had dark hair and wore a long coat, which he was beginning to drape over me like a blanket, when he noticed I had woken up.

"Oh good, you woke up, I was starting to worry. How're you feeling?"

I tried to sit up, only to find that trying to move caused a large amount of pain. I coughed heavily and replied, "Not good, it hurts to move."

A worried look crossed his face. He held his hands up in a way to show that he wanted to check my injuries.

"May I?"

I nodded slowly, as he started to feel along my chest and arms.

"Well, it's looks like you have a cracked rib, a broken leg, and a possibly sprained or broken wrist. Looks like you've won a trip to the hospital...Sorry, I didn't catch a name."

"James, what about you?" I smiled at him, he seemed really nice.

"Shaun, nice to meet you." He smiled back, beaming before adopting a more sarcastic look.   
"Although, it would have been better to meet under less...painful circumstances."

I grinned profusely. Well, if there had been a plus side to today, at least I met Shaun.


	3. Game Changer

2:22

I sat glumly in my hospital bed, bored out of my mind, staring at the wall and trying to will it to cave in from mental thought alone. I had been bored for the few weeks I had been here, but more so today than usual. 

I had no idea why I was so restless today, but it was driving me insane. I looked at the clock on the wall.

2:23

I slammed my head back into my pillow repeatedly. This was torture.

"Tap-Tap-Tap" 

I sat up as the door to my room swung open to reveal my Mom.  


"Hiya, Little Dude! I hope you're feeling better."  


I looked up with a smile, if there was one thing I could count on, rain or shine, it would be my Mom.

"Yeah, a little, I wish my leg would stop itching under my cast but that can't really be helped. So, what brings you around?"

She looked incredulously at me, "What?! You can't have forgotten what today is?"

"Ma, I don't even know  _what_ day it is. Not being in school and having nothing to do really makes it hard to keep track of the days."

"Well then maybe  _this_ will jog your memory!" She opened the door and grabbed a brightly wrapped box into the room.

"It's Christmas!" she shouted into the room, holding the box over her head.

"Oh wow, I hadn't even thought of that! Thanks Mom!"

She hands the box to me as I notice it's a few boxes sort of lashed into one, I take them apart and look over them.

"Now I am going to admit," Mom says, "one of those  _is_ just something I repackaged from your room. Don't worry, though. From the sound of it, you probably need it more than ever."

I slowly open the presents, making sure I don't make too big of a mess and piss off the nurses.

The first present was a new DVD player and some films, and the second was a new jacket to replace the one that got burned. I turned the final present over in my hands, trying to guess what it was.

"Well, I know this has to be the one from my room... It's a little bigger than my cell phone, but I already have that with me...Eh, I can't guess."

I tear open the package to find.

"Oh, my PSP! Thanks, Mom."

I turned it over to find one of the games taped to the back, my copy of Peace Walker.

I visibly darkened, remembering that it was this game that caused that dream on the day I got attacked.

BEEP-BEEP

Mom's watch angrily beeped as she checked her watch.

"Oh man, Is it already? Hey champ, I'm gonna have to go home soon and make dinner, are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah... I'll be fine... Have a Merry Christmas, Mom."

She smiled brightly back at me as she headed out the door.

"You too, James. Have a good night."

The door closed softly as I stared back up at the ceiling, wondering what I should do next. 

I decided to watch a movie, as I reached for the player, the door opened again.

"Hey James, how're you feeling?" Shaun stepped quietly into the room.

I started to smile even harder, if that was possible. 

Shaun and I had become good friends ever since the day he saved my sorry ass from hypothermia and gotten me to the hospital for treatment. And I had unfortunately developed a sort of crush on him. He was sweet and smart and apparently a kick-ass cook, so sue me, I found myself liking him more than I probably should. Not that I was gonna let him  _know_ that.

"Better now that you showed up."

Or maybe he might just figure it out if I say stupid things like that,  _why did I say that out loud?_

"Okay, I just wanted to stop by and wish you a Merry Christmas and all that. I also got you a present."

"Really? Aw, that nice of you... Makes me a little guilty that I couldn't get you anything."

He held out a small box with a bow on it.

"I didn't really know what to get you, so I just sort of went back to basics."

He started rubbing the back of his head as I opened the box. It had a small chain bracelet inside.

He started to blush a little.

"Now I'm kinda worried you might think it's girly.

I chuckled. "Don't worry, it's perfect."

He flopped over comedically. "Oh thank Christ. I was worried you were gonna, like, reject it or something."

"I wouldn't do that to you, you're too nice." Again, brain?  _Again!?_

"Aw, you're really nice, too."

I frowned a little. "I wish I was a little less nice, then I wouldn't have gotten my ass kicked by that guy in the school."

"Hey, don't worry about it. If he bothers you again you can get me, okay?"

I sigh deeply. "That's not the point, I wish I didn't need someone to hide behind. That I was strong enough on my own..."

Shaun pondered for a moment before looking back at me. "You could always take up a martial art, then you could maybe see how well you do on your own."

" Maybe..." I thought for a moment, wondering if I should take a shot, before he looked up at the wall clock.

"Oh boy, my parents are gonna want me home soon, I'd better go."

He stood up and made for the door before my body almost seemed to move on it's own.

"W-Wait!"

He stopped halfway out the door.

"What's up?"

I took a deep breath and scrunched my eyes shut as I mentally prepared myself to say what I was going to say next.

"Maybe, when I'm out of here, would you maybe wanna go do something?"

I paused for a second.

"C-Cause I really like you and you're nice and I thought that maybe I could at least try once please don't hate me.”

I paused for a few more more seconds before opening my eyes to see him still in the doorway.

He turned back around, smile on his face.

"See, you're braver than you give yourself credit."

He pulled out a piece of paper and wrote something on it before he handed it to me and walked back out the door.

I unfolded the paper and looked at the writing inside.

It was his phone number and a small note

' _Txt me when you get out. ;)_ '

I pumped my fist in the air.

"Fuck yes!"

* * *

 

_One week later_

It had taken some effort, but my leg was almost fully healed. Thank God for slightly above average healing rates.

I had been thinking about Shaun and what he had said for the past week.

I had been looking at tons of different self defense classes, but none of them sounded that good, and they were expensive to boot.

I decided to walk around town for a bit to try and clear my head and try and exercise my leg. As I walked, I felt a weight bouncing in my pocket I hadn't felt when I first put on my coat, I fished around for the foreign object before pulling out...

My PSP?

I thought I had left it at home on my desk, but apparently I had taken along accidentally, I shrugged and slipped the device back into my pocket before heading home.

After taking off the winter wear, I slipped back into my room and began to place the things in my pockets back onto my desk; phone, wallet, keys, my PSP, and my PSP.

...Wait a minute.

I looked back at my desk and sure enough, there were two PSP's sitting on the desk.

I walked back over to them and began to inspect them. The first one was the one I remembered leaving, it was in exactly the place I remembered and was still plugged into the wall charger. The second one was the one I felt in my pocket on my walk, but where had I gotten it? 

I picked up the second one and turned it over in my hands, on the back there was a note taped onto it.

“You can live out any game you want, so long as you have the disk.”

It looked like a regular old PSP, hell it looked like it was a copy of mine. I opened the disk tray and peered in, but save a few extra wires, it looked like a base model. How was this thing supposed to work?

 

I booted it up and was welcomed to the familiar sight of the PSP home screen. Everything looked the same for the most part, except for a new sub-menu shaped like a headphone jack. Upon selection, a prompt jumped on-screen.

 

“Connect to [Tray Empty]?”

 

I realized that I hadn't put any games into the tray. I looked over at my games before my eyes almost immediately locked onto the Peace Walker disk.

 

“ _Y_ _ou can live out any game you want, as long as you have the disk.”_

 

The paper's message echoed in my head as I picked up the disk. Should I really tempt fate?

I slid the disk into the tray and closed it, after a few seconds of buffering, the prompt changed.

 

“Connect to Peace Walker?”

 

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as I hit the X button, A wave of nausea hit me before I fainted and fell back into my waiting bed.

 

* * *

Salt

 

The air definitely smelled like salt and I could hear an ocean.

 

This was an odd dream, the air smells salty, I hear an ocean, and I’m vaguely sure I'm pressed against something hard.

 

Wait...

 

My eyes snapped open to a clear blue sky, I quickly rolled to my feet and looked around. 

Metal structure stretched for a good mile ahead of me connected to other large metal structures.

I turned to my right and confirmed my suspicions as I was about twenty feet away from a large building with a logo emblazoned on the front. It was a skull on a yellow background with three words encircling it.

 

_Militaires Sans Frontières_

  



	4. Chapter 4

I awoke groggily in a hospital bed, vaguely aware of my surroundings as I tried to remember how I had gotten there. I remembered just recently getting _out_ of the hospital, so why was I there again?

 

The headache I had was getting worse as I tried to remember recent events, but I still painfully crawled through memory lane to try and figure out what happened.

 

There...was the hospital...Christmas Day...Shaun came to visit...I got out and came home...then...

 

“No way that actually happened.” I whispered to myself. “That had to be a dream. I must've fallen asleep after Shaun came and dreamed all of that.”

 

Just then, my door opened and in strode a nurse, one I didn't recognize.

 

“Oh good, you're up.” The nurse beamed at me. “You took a bad fall up on B Deck and got a concussion, but don't worry, you'll be back on your feet in an hour or so.”

 

“Deck?”

I touched the back of my head and felt the large bump from where I had hit it.

 

“Yes, B Deck, one of our boys up in air traffic caught sight of you while they were clearing one of our heli's for landing... If you don't mind me asking, what were you doing up there anyways?”

 

Air traffic? Heli's? What the hell had I missed?

 

“Um... I don't know... I'm having a hard time remembering some things. Do you know where we are?”

 

“Why, you're in Medical, sweetheart... On Strut D?”

 

I had no idea what this lady was talking about, I turned and looked out the window on the other side of my cot. Rolling ocean spanned for miles till it hit the horizon without a piece of land in sight. The only other thing I could see outside was another part of the building I was in, a piece of writing on it grabbing my attention.

 

-MSF Designation Strut D Deck F 'Medical'-

 

MSF... So I had gone into the game...

 

“Christ...” I cursed quietly.

 

“So, by the way could I get your name? I need to make sure the roster for the injured in my clinic is up to date.”

 

“Uh...s-sure it's...James?” I don't know why I was so nervous, I felt like I was lying, being here away from my own time... and reality.

 

“Oh no, sweetheart, not your real name.” She smiled sweetly almost like this was a regular occurrence. “Your code name. You know, the one you got when you came here?”

 

“Uh...um.” I was fucked. How was I supposed to come up with a codename? I remembered that all the code names were animals, so maybe favorite animal? No, I'm pretty sure that 'Cat' is a pretty shit secret agent name...How about birth signs? Yeah, that'd work.

 

“S-scorpion, ma’am.” I sighed in relief when she looked decently satisfied with the name I had given before going through her chart.

 

“I actually don't see your name on here.”

 

“I-I'm new! I just got here!” I got out quickly, I had to make sure I didn't blow my cover by revealing I was from a universe where all of this was a game.

 

“Oh, I see. No wonder you're so turned around. Most soldiers are a bit overwhelmed once they get here, the Fulton system can be a bit hard on people... Although...”

 

She looked at me with very... _accusing_ eyes, trying to read me very clearly.

 

“Aren't you a bit young to be a soldier? What military force were you from?”

 

“ _Uh. Uh. UH.”_ My mind was racing trying to come up with answers as to why I was here.

 

“Um...I-I wasn't...a soldier... I, uh... I.... AH! I volunteered! That's it, I signed up to join!”

 

“Really?” She questioned. “Most volunteers are retired veterans or soldiers who want to see combat again. I've never seen such a young volunteer before.”

 

Welp, this is it. She's backed me into a corner. I hope I learn how to get out of the game before I'm tossed off of Mother Base and fed to the sharks for sneaking into Big Boss's fortress.

 

I closed my eyes and waited for her to sound an alarm. Then she spoke again.

 

“Oh well, I'm sure you have your reasons for joining. If you're feeling better, you should go down to Registration on Strut A and get your name into the system.”

 

"...Oh, oh, right... I'll just... go do that then!...Heh-heh..." I stuttered out weakly, trying to get my heart to start beating again. The nurse looked at me with a questioning stare but turned and left the room anyways.

 

As I let out a breath I didn't even really know I was holding, I decided to get up and get checked in before arousing any more suspicion, but when I swung my legs over the edge of the bed I realized that I was only in a hospital gown and my boxer shorts.

 

I stuck my head out of the door and saw the nurse retreating up the hall.

 

"Um... excuse me?" I called out, "You wouldn't happen to have my clothes, would you?"

 

The nurse turned around with her pen in her mouth as if trying to remember something.

 

"Sorry, sweetie, wasn't my job to keep track of them, but there is a spare uniform in there, might as well get used to wearing it!"

 

I turned around and looked back in my room and saw a set of fatigues folded neatly on a chair inside. I closed the door behind me and walked over to the uniform to inspect it.

 

The clothing was an olive drab shirt and pants along with a belt and a black long-sleeved undershirt, under the chair was a set of black boots and gray socks. I checked the shirt and noticed there was no place for your last name like on other military clothing I had seen. The only distinguishing features it had on it were the MSF logos emblazoned on each shoulder.

 

I shrugged and began to slip on the uniform, it fit a little loosely, but it was serviceable. After I finished dressing, I slipped out of my room again and made my way up the hall, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. I was lucky enough to happen across a map of Mother Base in a hallway not too far from my medical room.

 

According to the layout, Strut A was the central strut where communications and the main helipad were located, and that Struts B through G were set in a hexagon formation around it working clockwise. Luckily for me, though, each strut was connected to A individually, so it wouldn't take long to get there.

 

I made my way topside and found out firsthand just how massive Mother Base really was. Each strut looked like it was at least a mile across, maybe a little bit more, and the connecting bridges were equally lengthy.

 

I looked out over the bridge towards what I suspected was Strut A and realized that the building I had materialized near before fainting was the main comms building. I started to make my way towards it at a decent pace, my leg still making it a bit hard to move much faster that a brisk walk, but I managed to arrive at the building before long.

 

As I entered the building, I noticed the faint sound of a helicopter in the distance getting slightly louder as time passed, but I didn't feel I like I had time to worry about it as I should get checked in as soon as possible. I walked up to the desk and tapped softly on the surface, grabbing the attention of the soldier behind it.

 

"Yes, can I help you?" He said with a small hint of exasperation, he must be a bit to used to rookies being nervous by now.

 

"Hi, sorry, I was looking to get... I don't know what the proper word is." I sighed, I really was not prepared for this.

 

"Assigned? Sure, kid, let me just get your name and I'll see where you need to be." He turned in his chair and picked up a clipboard holding a number of names and team assignments, ready to search for me.

 

"Oh, right. It's J-...Scorpion, sorry, it's Scorpion. I just volunteered."

 

He looked over the list, flipping a few pages before shrugging his shoulders and sucking his teeth.

 

"Tsk, sorry Scorpion, but you haven't been assigned yet, that means that you haven't been checked out yet."

 

I stopped, confused wondering what he meant.

 

"W-what do you mean? Checked out by who?"

 

Just then, I heard the glass door sliding open again, and the sound of heavy footfalls behind me.

 

"Speak of the devil." The man said, standing up to salute whoever had just entered.

 

"Boss, this is a new recruit, I need you to check him in before I assign him."

 

No... He didn't mean...

 

I slowly turned around and came face to face with Big Boss, and to be honest, I was speechless. It was one thing seeing him on a screen, but to have this man, this legend, staring at you and to know everything he has done up to that point, everything he _could_ do, it was terrifying.

 

He was about my height, but considerably more built, having years of training to back up his physique. I noticed he was wearing the MSF sneaking suit and that he was armed, most likely just coming back from a mission, but something seemed off about him until I noticed that he wasn't wearing the Boss's bandanna anymore, meaning that this Big Boss had already defeated Peace Walker, and possibly Paz and ZEKE as well.

 

Coming slightly back to my senses, I did the first thing i could think of when faced with someone like him.

 

I saluted, hoping I looked less green than I actually was, and greeted him.

 

"Hello Boss, I hope that I can be of some value to MSF."

 

I dropped my hand to my side and held my pose while waiting for him to respond.

 

"Hmm." he replied, nodding in my direction before reaching into one of the pouches on his back. He retrieved a device that looked like binoculars from one of them, slipping them over his good eye and eyepatch before staring at me for a few seconds, then taking them back off and shaking his head.

 

"I don't think so, rookie. With your skill you wouldn't last around here."

 

I started, not fully realizing what Big Boss was saying.

 

"Wait, what? Why not?" I asked, suddenly faltering in my not-actually-green persona.

 

"Look, it's nothing personal, kid, I just need to know that my staff is working to the best of it's ability, and with your skill, that isn't happening." He explained, holding out the device to me, I grabbed it and looked down into the viewer, realizing that it was a Skill Analyzer currently showing my stats. They didn't look good, I was practically an E-Rank in everything.

 

I slightly started to panic, realizing that my entire visit was falling apart.

 

"Look, I get that I might be a bit...underdeveloped, but if you give me a while, I might be able to get a lot better, what do you say?!"

 

"Kid, listen," He cut me off in his gravelly voice, "Maybe once you get some skill, you might be able to fit into a space here, but until then, I can't have a liability,"

 

He turned around and started back out the door.

 

"So I'm sorry to say, but _you're fired!_ "

 

Suddenly the world began to fade as the color in the world swirled into nothing but black.

 

* * *

 

I woke up on my bed, PSP in hand as I shot up, desperately trying to realize just what had happened.

 

I looked down at the device in my hands as it showed the _Peace Walker_ Mother Base screen with a pop up on screen.

 

_"Scorpion has been fired."_

 

I sighed, and flopped down on my bed again, turning off the PSP and setting it on my table next to my alarm before looking at the time.

 

6:14 am

 

It was still fairly early despite having been in the PSP for around an hour or two. In fact, the more I thought about it the more I realized that time hadn't passed since I went in.

 

I sat up and brushed my hands through my hair, thinking about how much of a waste the trip had been.

 

Big Boss's words echoed through my mind.

 

" _I don't think so, rookie." "Maybe once you get some skill," "I can't have a liability"_

 

_"You're Fired!"_

 

I felt sick, I decided that a shower might help.

 

As I entered the bathroom and went to strip out of my pajamas, I realized I wasn't wearing them, looking down I saw that I was still in the borrowed MSF uniform.

 

I almost screamed in surprise, did this mean that anything that I had on me would be transferred?

 

I quickly threw off the clothing and tossed it onto my bed, deciding that I would worry about it after my shower.


	5. Chapter 5

7:15 am, January 1st, 2015

I stepped out of the shower and toweled off in a slightly angrier mood then usual, the nausea that I had felt had swiftly been replaced with what I will admit as being a slightly bratty sense of entitlement and rage.

I was just mad at the fact that I had been rejected, because god forbid the world's greatest mercenary and soldier have such a thing as _standards_.

I stomped into my room and started to throw on some clothes, I still had two weeks before school was back and even then, there was usually another week after that because of the high amount of snow.

As I dressed, I looked over to the bedside table for my phone and spied the PSP sitting there on the side.

Its suddenly offensive presence disgusted me, prompting me to shove it off the side of the table, it hitting the floor with a muted thump due to my carpet.

Under it was the slip of paper that Shaun had written his number on. Seeing the paper filled me with happiness, I had almost completely forgotten that he had given me his number.

Smiling to myself, I reached over and grabbed my phone and typed his number into my contacts before sending him a text

_Hey, it's James, I was wondering if you wanted to go do something today?_

I sent off the text, putting on the Peace Walker boots as I waited anticipatedly for the reply. Luckily I didn't have to wait long.

_Sure, I'm free. Did you have anything in mind?_

I felt giddy, to be honest. I'd never been on a date before, much less so with another guy, and the concept excited me.

I thought about what we could do for a first date. Movies seemed a bit presumptuous considering that I heard most people go on movie dates just to make out.

And _wow I just realized that could be a thing I could get to do now._  I blushed just at the thought of being able to kiss Shaun.

I shook my head violently, this was no time to be getting all blushy and red!

Looking over at my clock, I saw that it was going to be lunchtime soon, and figured that was a safe choice.

_I thought I might take you out for lunch, maybe walk around for a bit. Sound good to you?_

I walked over to my dresser and looked for a decent shirt, I settled on a dark red long sleeve and figured my jeans were decent enough. As I finished dressing my phone buzzed.

_Yeah! Where did you want to go?_

I took a moment to think about it and figured that a simple burger joint would be okay.

_There's this burger place just around the corner from the school, one of the best in town, I'll meet you in front of the school and I can show you._

The reply came near instantly.

_Alright, I'll see you soon ;)_

I smiled for possibly the hundredth time that morning as I turned and grabbed my new coat off my door.

When I rounded the door I saw my mom in the kitchen, clutching a mug of what smelled like coffee and looking under the weather, most likely a hangover from last nights New Years party.

"Hey Mom, I'm heading out to see a friend for lunch, you gonna be okay?"

I decided she shouldn't know that I was going on a date just yet, considering I hadn't even told her I was gay yet.

She looked up and smiled meekly.

"Don't worry about me," she said in a low voice, so as not to disturb her headache. "I've been through much worse, especially at your age. Go have fun, be safe, yadda yadda yadda."

She flapped her hand at me in a dismissive motion, so I turned around and left out the front door, making sure I closed the door softly for her.

I realized that it was still incredibly cold the moment I got outside, I quickly threw on the gloves that I kept in my coat and wrapped a scarf around the lower half of my face before pulling my hood up and starting to walk towards the school.

* * *

I reached the school front first, but I didn't have to wait long before Shaun showed up. He was easy to spot with his long black coat against the new snow that was just starting to lightly fall again.

He waved to me and I waved back, pulling my scarf down so he could see my smile and I could talk.

“Hey James.” He said, coming to a stop in front of me. “How're you doing? Did your Christmas go well?”

“I'm alright, thanks. It was okay despite spending it hospitalized. How was yours?” I shifted onto my good leg, as the pains seemed to swell at the mention of the hospital.

“Pretty good, I got a few new things, games and the like. Plus, I got to give my number to someone.”

He smiled and winked at me and I blushed, damn he was good at this. I suddenly became very fixated on his shoes.

“Oh yeah, how is your leg anyway?” He said, suddenly changing from flirtatious to concerned.

“Oh,” I looked down at the appendage “it's okay, it aches, but I have full range.” I then swung my leg about, showing that I wasn't impeded by the old break.

“Oh good, I was afraid I would have to carry you to this little rendezvous of ours.” He chuckled, leaning over and poking me in the nose with his finger.

I frowned down at my nose before smirking back at him.

“Don't test your luck, day's not over yet.” I swung around and started walking. “Come on, it's just over here.”

I didn't hear him sneak up behind me and pick me up by my legs before throwing me over his shoulder and started to jog. I yelped in surprise.

“Ahh! Hey, put me down! Not funny!” I tried to sound mad but started laughing anyway, halfheartedly thumping on his back.

“Hey, wouldn't want to get hurt on the way, would we?” I could hear the smile all the way through his sarcasm.

“Come on, really!? I hope you trip, jackass!” I was still giggling as he slowed to a stop and gently placed me back on the ground.

“Yeah I don't actually know where this place is, so?” He made a sweeping motion with his arm leading in the direction he was going.

I smiled, walking past him towards the end of the street. “Just around the corner, come on.”

-line-

We got to the restaurant and went inside. It was a relatively small place as it didn't get too much business, especially this time of year.

As we got up to the counter, the chipper girl behind it began to greet us.

“Welcome!, What can I get you two?” She practically bled sunshine, she was that chipper, I wondered what it must feel like to be so grossly incandescent.

“Hi, I'll just have a cheeseburger and a lemonade,” I turned to Shaun. “and what do you want?”

He looked up at the menu before shrugging his shoulders. “I dunno, what do you recommend?”

I thought for a second before deciding what he might like. “You should order the menu item that makes this place legendary.”

He looked confusedly at me “What would that be?”

I smiled at him before turning back to the counter girl. “He'll have the Special and a coke.”

“Okay, that'll be ready soon.” I paid and she gave us our drinks and we sat down at a nearby table.

Shaun drummed his fingers on the side of his cup, sipping out of it every so often before looking at me again.

“So, what _did_ you order me?”

I smiled as I began to talk. “I got you the first thing I ever ordered here, I don't know what the guy in the back does to the patty or what, but it's like the best thing I've ever eaten.”

Shaun looked vaguely impressed as he glanced through the back window to the kitchens.

Soon after our meal showed up and I looked at Shaun to see his reaction.

He was inspecting it at first, checking each of the toppings for something out of the ordinary.

“Looks like a regular burger.” he said shrugging his shoulders. Then he picked it up and proceeded to take a bite.

It was like seeing a man witness the coming of Christ.

He was stunned, placing the burger back down and almost having an existential crisis into it.

“I...Wh-...It-...How!? Just how!?” He gestured wildly at the burger.

“Good shit, right?” I smirked.

“Uh-huh.” He said as he took another bite.

The rest of the meal consisted mostly of small talk about school and home life punctuated by pauses to allow for actual eating. After we finished we began to leave.

“That was good, I'm gonna have to come here a lot now” said Shaun.

“Indeed, I enjoy it extremely.” I replied.

We exited the door and began walking down the road as it seemed my first date was drawing to its inevitable conclusion.

I stretched my arms above my head and sighed. “Well I guess it's time for me to go home, right?”

Shaun shrugged. “I suppose so, would you like me to walk you home?” he asked.

I smiled softly. “Yeah, that sounds nice, thanks.”

He turned and offered his hand to me and I took it and we walked hand in hand up the street towards my house.

As we rounded a corner, however, I spotted a familiar face walking up the road, that being the face of the dickbag who hospitalized me almost a month ago along with what I assumed were his friends.

I tried to hide behind Shaun and just hoped he wouldn't see me, but Shaun must've noticed my change in mood.

“What's wrong?” He whispered.

“That's him,” I replied quietly “That's the guy who put me in the hospital.”

Shaun's face darkened as he realized who the kid in the red hood was.

I tried my best to hide myself but I was still spotted by the giant red lout.

“Oh look!” he shouted almost as if he were playing to a crowd. “It's the little fag who I put in his place a month ago! Nice to see that a busted leg didn't hurt your ability to take it up the ass!” His friends started to laugh and I shied away, I hated the abuse but there was nothing I could do. Then I felt Shaun step forward.

“Hey!” He shouted, louder than I thought he could. “How about you just shut up and leave.”

“No, Shaun, don't!” I hurriedly whispered.

“Don't worry about me, I got it.” He whispered back.

“Ooooh,” teased the bully “And I suppose you're his boyfriend?”

Shaun took a couple steps forward. “Yep.”

Part of me was touched, another part screaming at him that I'd rather enjoy this with him in one piece.

The bully scoffed. “So, what? You gonna kick my ass, tiny?”

Shaun stood in the road, staring straight at him. “Yep.”

The bully smiled. “Good, cause after I whoop _your_ ass, I'm gonna put the fag over there back in the hospital for good this time.”

Shaun opened his arms, “ _Try._ ”

The bully walked forward briskly and moved to punch Shaun, but just as he swung, Shaun stepped under the punch and delivered a blow to the bully's stomach with his left hand before punching his jaw with his right, dazing him. Shaun then swept around to his back, grabbed the bully around his neck, kicked out his leg and forced him to the ground in a move that seemed vaguely familiar.

Suddenly the bully pulled a knife with his free hand from behind his back and moved to stab Shaun, but Shaun saw him draw and blocked the strike before disarming the bully and pressing the knife to the bully's shoulder.

“Hey, what's your name?” said Shaun, slightly out of breath.

“Fuck off!” said the bully before he tried to struggle out of Shaun's grip.

“I said _**what**_ ,” growled Shaun, applying pressure to the knife, drawing blood. “ _ **is your name?**_ ”

“Ahh! It-It's Micheal! Why?!” He screamed as the knife tip sunk into his skin.

“Hi, Micheal, I'm Shaun. I just thought we should know each others' names, but also it's because if you ever hurt James again, rest assured the last person to see you _alive_ will be _me_ , and you will die with my name on your tongue, are we clear?” Shaun growled. When Micheal didn't answer he growled again, pushing a little harder on the knife. “ _ **Are we clear?**_ **”**

Micheal yelped “Ow! Will one of you two hit him already!?”

Shaun raised Micheal's head before slamming it into the sidewalk, knocking him out, before standing and turning towards his two friends who were now rushing him.

Shaun threw the knife away before rushing them as well, he grabbed the first boy by his throat, lifting him off the ground before slamming him to the floor. He then turned to the other boy, striking his face before turning his head down, lifting him up by his torso, and throwing him to the ground as well. This left them both dazed but awake.

“You two better clean up your friend and get him inside.” Shaun ordered. “Hypothermia is a terrible way to die.”

As the two dazedly made their way over to Micheal, Shaun turned back around and looked at me.

I started, not realizing that I had frozen up when the fighting started. All I could really do was hug Shaun.

He hugged me back, rubbing circles into the small of my back before leaning over and whispering in my ear.

“Do you want me to take you home now?”

I nodded and placed my hand back in his before leading him up to my house a little ways up the road.

As we reached my porch I turned and looked at him. “Are you gonna be alright walking home alone? Do you wanna stay a bit?”

He smiled but shook his head. “No, I should be getting home too, but I'll be alright” He waved a bit before saying goodbye, as he stepped of the porch, I spun him back around and kissed him, it was short but sweet, to be cliche, despite both our chapped lips and the fact that he had just taken out three guys and threatened one at knife-point, but sweet nonetheless. Then I hugged him and buried my face in his chest.

“I really love you, Shaun.” I said muffled into his shirt.

“I really love you too, James. I'll text you when I get home.” He replied before backing away and kissing me again, then he turned and left.

I smiled after him as he turned around and waved when I was going back inside.

I headed back up to my room and flopped onto my bed after taking off my coat and boots. It was only around 5 o'clock but the sun was already setting and I decided to turn in early that night, but not before I got Shaun's message telling me he got home okay.

I smiled into my pillow as I began to fall asleep, I was so happy that Shaun loved me just as much as I loved him.

...and the thought occurs to me that his fighting looks a lot like CQC...

I'd ask him tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

8:17 AM, January 2 nd , 2014. 

When I woke that chilly winter morning, everything seemed to be just a little bit better. The sunshine was just a bit brighter, the cold bit less harshly through my covers, and my normally dark and depressive demeanor had been replaced by a much chipper young man who seemed completely content with the fact that his new romantic partner had assaulted three men the previous evening and had come out without a scratch despite having a knife pulled on him.   
As I drew back the covers I inhaled deeply, it was a good day, nothing could stop me...   
Except slipping on something on my floor and falling face first into the carpet.

My face bounced harshly against the floor as I hadn't been able to react fast enough to halt my fall. I looked around for the object I had slipped on, when I spotted it beneath my bed. It was my PSP, back for revenge from when I had tossed it to the floor. I picked up the device again turning it over in my hands as I contemplated it's usefulness. On the one hand I had a link to one of the world's greatest mercenaries and his fighting force in the palm of my hands, but on the other hand, I had absolutely no way of accessing them with how bad my stats apparently were. I didn't see any use in the device until I got better at something that I could get Snake to keep me on board for, but what? I was bad at fighting, worse at cooking and my grades were in the toilet, so R&D, Medical, Mess Hall and Intel were all out of the picture as well as Combat Unit. So how could I -

* vmm vmm vmm *

My phone vibrated on my bedside table. I picked it up and turned on the screen to see that I had received a new message... from Shaun! I quickly opened the message.

_Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house and play some video games or something. You free?_

I quickly checked if I had any plans for the day, and upon finding my calendar practically empty for the rest of eternity considering the lack of any social life outside of this sudden boyfriend situation, I quickly responded with a yes.

I threw on a new outfit before heading out my front door and looked up the address he had given me before walking to his house. The distance wasn't far, only about a mile, which equaled about fifteen minutes before I was face-to-face with his door. I pulled my scarf and hood down, fixed my hair quickly, and tried my best to look presentable before knocking on the wooden door.

* tap tap tap *

The door opened a few moments later to Shaun standing in the doorway, feeling kind of naked to my eye as this was the first time I had seen him without his coat on, He was just in a red t-shirt and some pajama pants, obviously having gotten up just a little while ago.

“Oh, hi James.” he said, leaning on the door. “I didn't expect you to get here so soon, but whatever, come on in.”

I flashed red, realizing that he probably didn't expect me to head straight over, as it was still pretty early in the morning. I stepped into the doorway, looking around at the inside of the house. It was decorated beautifully, going along with a sort of stone and wood cabin-in-the-woods type deal. Just past the entryway was a living room with a fireplace in the middle, roaring high and hot to try and keep away the cold creeping into the house. 

I closed the door behind me and stepped in further, making sure to take off my snow covered boots before I stepped on the carpet. As I got closer to the living room I saw that it connected to a small kitchen, one that Shaun was currently standing in.

He yawned a bit before turning to me. “You want some coffee or something? I was about to make some.” He stretched his arms above his head, his back making a satisfying popping noise before he opened one of the cupboards to retrieve the coffee grounds.

I felt a bit guilty now, I was probably intruding...

“No, I'm alright... If it's too early, I can always come back again later if you want.” I almost asked the statement, leaving it up to him.

“That's okay. I can spend more time with you now.” He turned and winked at me and I blushed again. God, when did I become such a girl? Oh yeah, first romantic contact of my life, that's right, it's all so clear to me now.

I glanced back at the hall behind me before a question occurred in my mind.

“Where are your parents? If you're up, I figured they'd be up.” I walked over and leaned up against the counter next to where Shaun was making the coffee.

“Oh, no, they aren't here right now, they left yesterday to go see my grandparents while the holiday season is still in full swing, we didn't really get the chance to go _on_ Christmas.”

“Oh...” I paused, thinking through the situation. “They didn't take you too?”

“No, but I wanted them to go either way, they've been with me all year, I figure some time without a kid might do them some good.” He finished the prep for the coffee and spun around to lean against the opposite counter to me.

“Well that's thoughtful of you... When will they get back?” I asked.

“In a week.”

“You're gonna be alone for a whole week?” I asked incredulously.

“Hey, I'm a big kid, I know how to take care of myself.” He said, puffing out his chest and poking it with his thumb.

I sat there for a minute, contemplating, before a thought occurred to me.

“So...would you be against me staying here for that time?” I asked.

He looked at me out of the corner of his eye before getting off the counter, putting his hand on his hip and waggling his finger at me.

“Hey now, isn't it a bit early for you to be trying this sort of thing?” he said teasingly.

I was confused before I realized just what he was implicating.

“W-What! No I didn't mean that, I just-”

He laughed a bit before waving his hands at me.

“Calm down, calm down, I know you didn't mean that.” He stopped and tapped his finger on his chin, as if in deep thought. “Sure, I don't see why not,I'll let my parents know, although make sure it's okay with your family as well.” I nodded before going to sit down on the couch in the living room in front of the TV.

After a minute or so, Shaun came by with a mug of coffee and sat next to me before kissing me on the cheek.

I smiled at him and sat up off the couch. 

“So, what do you want to play?” I said, getting up to turn on the TV.

“I dunno, you can choose first. Check the bottom shelf under the TV, that's where I keep my games.”  
He said and pointed towards the cabinet supporting the TV on the wall.

I crouched down and opened the cabinet to reveal a bunch of games, mostly Xbox 360 titles, when a particular game caught my eye. I picked up the box, finding it to be the Metal Gear Solid HD Collection. I turned the box over in my hands a few times, more remembering about the earlier train of thought I'd had than anything else, before Shaun caught me.

“Oh yeah, I love Metal Gear! But it isn't exactly a two player game.” He shrugged before leaning back into the sofa.

I turned around. “I wouldn't mind watching you play?” I offered.

He thought about it for a second before shrugging again.

“Okay, throw it in.” He said before leaning over and grabbing his controller and turning on the system.

I threw in the main disk for 2 and 3 before getting back up and sitting back down on the couch next to Shaun.

The disk booted and Shaun moved the cursor over and picked 3 outright.

I smirked and turned to Shaun. “Not a big Raiden fan?” I asked.

“It's not that, I just like Snake Eater more than Sons of Liberty.” he explained. 

After the Snake Eater theme song and the spiel with the menu and opening cutscenes, we finally got into the game. Just after Shaun got the backpack out of the tree and skipped past the codec with Zero and The Boss, the small cutscene before going back into the game began to play.

“Snake, try to remember some of the basics of CQC...” The Boss's voice said calmly over the codec as Snake stood back up to standing height. Then Snake slowly drew his CQC knife, then his Mk.22, before slowly scanning the area, then turned back towards his objective.

“Commencing Virtuous Mission...now.” Said Snake before stalking off into the Russian jungle.

I was brought back to the previous evening, when Shaun had taken out my bully who was apparently named Micheal, plus his two friends in a matter of seconds despite Micheal being armed. Remembering specifically that Shaun's fighting, what with the reversals and choke-holds, had looked a lot like CQC.

“Speaking of which,” I spoke slowly. “where did you learn to fight like you do?”

“Oh, didn't you know? I'm Big Boss.” he said.

“Really?” I asked sarcastically.

“What, don't believe me?” He asked before suddenly looking around.

He reached over to me and pulled off my scarf and tied it around his head, then picked up a coaster off the table and shoved it under the scarf so it hung in front of his right eye.

“What about now?” he asked triumphantly, he had done his best to replicate Snake's bandana and eyepatch, but the result was a teenage boy wrapped in a red wool scarf and a coaster advertizing some craft beer hanging loosely from it. It was quite a sight.

“Oh of course, how did I not see it before?” I laid the sarcasm on thick before succumbing to a fit of laughter. Shaun had also joined in, giggling and trying his best to keep Snake on track through Dremuchij. 

Shaun regained his composure before continuing. “I'm actually mostly self-taught, learning what I can through books and some videos and guides online. Why do you ask?”

“Oh, I was just curious. You took out those guys yesterday so easily. I was wondering where you had learned how to do that... Plus, back at Christmas, you said that I should take up a martial art, and considering how effective you were, I figured I could take a crack at it.”

Shaun pursed his lips in thought before turning to me again.

“I could always try and teach you some things I picked up if you want.”

"That... sounds like it would be cool, actually. When would you teach me?"

Shaun shrugged his shoulders.

"We can start basically whenever. If you're going to stay here for the week, it could be a good chance to get some basics down."

I looked at him with obvious surprise.

"Really? Just like that?"

"Sure, why not, it'll be fun!" He laughed.

Shaun's attention was mostly on the TV as he inched Snake towards an unsuspecting GRU soldier. As soon as he was close enough, Snake suddenly reached forward, grabbing the soldier by his neck and arm before throwing him down onto the ground. Classic, old school CQC.

I puzzled a moment before turning back to Shaun.

"Do you know how to do that move?"

"The one Snake just did? Yeah, it's a pretty simple move, why?"

"I... could you show me?"

Shaun paused for a moment before turning his head to finally focus on me.

"What, right now?"

"I mean... if you want to."

He paused for a moment to think about it before shrugging.

"Sure, why not?"

Shaun paused the game before standing up and lifting me off the couch before taking a few steps back from me.

"Alright, I'll go through this slowly so I don't accidentally hurt you."

I couldn't help but snicker at him, he was still wearing my scarf tied around his head even though the coaster had fallen off.

"What?" He said confusedly. I pointed at his head and he looked even more confused before remembering the scarf. He laughed a bit before pulling it off and resuming his stance.

"Alright, first thing is you're going to want to make sure you are close enough to the person that you won't be thrown off balance when you reach for them." He emphasized his thought by taking a step towards me so he was standing in relatively close proximity to me.

"Then," He continued. "You'll want to grab both their right arm and neck simultaneously." 

He very slowly grabbed my arm and gently placed his hand around my neck, I was a little flustered at just how close he had gotten.

"Then move your right leg over to the side of their legs and basically pull them over your leg by their neck, then let gravity do the rest."

He didn't do that part, instead disengaging his hands from me and taking a step back. I was flustered at how warm and nice his hand had felt on my neck, combat tutorial be damned.

"Now you try." He said, gesturing to himself.

"The whole move?" I asked. I didn't know if I was supposed to throw him or not.

"Sure, just be gentle, okay?" Shaun responded with a wink.

I nodded before walking towards him.

I stopped at roughly the same distance he had been to me and I reached out and grabbed his arm with my left hand, then I placed my hand on his neck. His neck was so warm, I don't know how the hell he managed to be that warm in the winter, and slightly scratchy as well, feeling like there was the smallest hint of stubble. I had been subconsciously rubbing my thumb into his neck and jaw without realizing it before he spoke up.

"Um... that's a little distracting, James."

I started before realizing what I was doing and halting abruptly.

"Oops... sorry Shaun, heh heh." I blushed deeply before going back to walking through the grapple again.

"-and then... Push!" I shouted before pushing Shaun over my leg. Unfortunately, I underestimated how hard I pushed, as Shaun shouted in surprise before grabbing my arm, dragging me down to the floor with him.

I let out a yelp of surprise as I went, my eyes instinctively closing and my arms shooting out in front of me to break my fall.

I opened my eyes to find that I had landed on top of Shaun, straddling his hips and both hands on either side of his body, with my face incredibly close to his.

I immediately blushed as hard as I'd ever blushed, that was until he laced his arms around my lower back, holding me in place.

Shaun was blushing too, but had a big smirk on his face as opposed to the slight terror and embarrassment look I was wearing.

“You know,” whispered Shaun. “I would make a joke about how we're _falling_ for each other,” He leaned up towards me and lightly pressed his lips to mine. “But I feel like that would ruin the moment, wouldn't it?”

Shaun deepened the kiss, slowly running his hands up my back and into my hair. After getting over my brief heart attack, I began to kiss back, trying to make up for my inexperience by matching his moves and hoping I wasn't being too awkward.

At some point, Shaun must have flipped us over because the next thing I know, he's above me.

“Don't think so hard about this. If you worry too much about what you're doing, then it isn't enjoyable, just go with what feels right and you'll do fine.” Shaun mumbled into my lips, before moving down the side of my face to my jawline, placing small kisses till he reached my neck.

All I could really do was nod as he made his way to my collarbone, nipping and kissing as he went. I tried to emulate what he had done earlier, and ran my hands up and down his back, trying my best to somehow grip him tighter to myself.

Suddenly, Shaun opened his mouth and bit my collarbone, hard enough to leave marks but not enough to bleed. Almost instinctively, my hips leapt up and ground into his.

I saw white.

A minute later, Shaun was cradling my face in his hands, looking a bit concerned.

“James? James, are you alright?” Shaun asked

“Y-yeah, I'm fine. Are you, what happened?”

“You kinda bucked me off... Was the biting too much? I'm sorry.” Shaun looked incredibly guilty, as if he had committed a crime.

“No! No...” I quickly interjected. “I didn't mind the biting... actually, I might like it a bit more than you think.” I flushed deeply at how good it had felt when he had bitten down.

Shaun looked at me confusedly. “Really? Then why did you throw me off?”

I shrugged lightly. “I don't know, I didn't really do it on purpose... It was mostly instinct.”

Shaun chuckled slightly before standing up and offering me his hand.

“Maybe we jumped into just a little bit more than we're ready for.” Shaun said as he helped me up from the floor.

I straightened up my clothes before hugging Shaun.

“Maybe, but we have a lot of time to figure this sort of thing out.”

I backed up slightly before lightly kissing him on the lips.

“I'm gonna head home real quick and get some clothes and stuff for the week, is that okay?” I asked. Shaun nodded and helped me get my coat on before seeing me out the door.

I walked home both nervous and excited for what the following week would hold in store for me.


End file.
